Tiamat
|alias = The Dragon Queen The Mother of Lies The White Witch Tialmatl, the Feathered Serpent |job = Spirit of Truth Idol of the Cabal Tyrant (formerly) |nature = Adamant |trait = Proud of her power |alignment = Lawful Evil |ability = Turboblaze |moves = |relatives = Bahamut (brother) |residence = Imprisoned within Clarice Imperial Atramentium (formerly) |affiliation = Cabal }} The infamous Reshiram called Tiamat is the founder of the Cabal and a recurring enemy of the Crusade. Clad in sinister black armor, she was once a cruel tyrant well on the path to total world domination. Her spirit has been fused into Clarice since she was cast down from her throne one thousand years ago, but she remains a constant threat to the world outside. She schemes every night to split herself from the White Kyurem, and she routinely possesses a Hydreigon puppet called the Dracoracle. Tiamat's ultimate ambition is a world where all creatures abide by her sacred truth: that hers are supreme power and the right to rule. History Once upon a time, deeply distressed by the incompatibility of the Truths that It saw and the Ideals that It held, the mythical Dragon Emperor invented a device to cast out Its comprehensive understanding of these things. Out of this divine refuse emerged two draconic spirits—one a being of thundering virtues, the other a being of harsh realities. This latter dragon, called Reshiram by the Kyurem that remained, took the name Tiamat out of scorn. She warred with her brother Zekrom, or Bahamut, for a short time. However, an enraged Kyurem struck when they had worn themselves weak and thus destroyed their bodies. Only a stone sphere remained of Tiamat when Kyurem left for a more ascetic existence. An unknown time later, Tiamat restored her body with the aid of an unknown pawn. With half-truths to deceive the masses and blinding fire to raze her enemies, she established an empire in accordance with her divine right. Thus began a dark chapter in the world's history. Queen Tiamat favored the Fire and Dragon-types, so they were given elite status in her society. However, this was perhaps the fullest extent of her goodwill. The Electric-types conversely favored by Bahamut were hounded down and butchered on her orders. Thunder Stones were confiscated and pulverized in every town and city. Lightning rods were raised to defy the Electric menace. Hatred for the Electric type fueled many of Tiamat's conquests and projects, not least of which was her Colosseum, where her foes battled to the death or else met her wrath in a controlled setting. An undertone of subjugation accompanied the expansion of Tiamat's dominion. What land is now the Auril Steppes was once but the tip of her sprawling empire. Her conquests even took her avaricious gaze overseas, where her forces awakened Thanatos and terminated all life in Yvelsylvania—the dead land's batty reputation is a direct consequence of the Noibat and Noivern she sent to colonize what remained. Numerous other territories fell to her flame and remained little but ash long after her armies dispersed. Rebels hung impaled in bulk on what precious wood was spared. Tiamat fell from power when Tower roused Kyurem from its ascetic bliss and combined the two again. Tiamat's spirit became the foundation for Kyurem's new persona, but her will did not fade until she had killed the First Crusaders and frozen her capital solid with Kyurem's icy powers. Personality Whereas Clarice is gentle and passive, her ancient alter-ego is anything but. Tiamat is a ruthless megalomaniac who claims the divine right to rule all the earth. Purporting to be the Dragon Emperor's successor, she maintains the supremacy of dragons over all other types, with she their queen. The lives of all others are of little consequence to her—they are peons to be governed at best and pests to be exterminated at worst. Being a deity's knowledge of truth made incarnate, Tiamat also claims authority over objective truth itself. Under her rule, her wisdom is law—reality is defined as what she makes of it. Any contrary idea is wrong and punishable to whatever extent she deems appropriate. Furthermore, Tiamat seeks worship as the very goddess of reality and supports numerous cults in her honor, not least of which is the Cabal dedicated to the restoration of her throne. The Dragon Queen has a penchant for gladiatorial combat. Aided by a frightening suit of jet-black armor, she frequently took to the arena herself in her glory days. She enjoys making sport of her enemies to this day, even if she can only do so through her Dracoracle. Nevertheless, Tiamat's most dangerous designs are subtle and manipulative. In spite of her monstrous cruelty and self-glorification, she can be considerate, charismatic, and even alluring when she deems it convenient. She is a genius of deception with her mastery of spinning truths to suit her needs. While wickedly intelligent and cunning, Tiamat is perhaps too much enlightened for her own good. When she talks philosophy in earnest, she reveals a dismally cynical streak that dominates her worldview. Her knowledge of truth inundates her with the evils of reality. Moreover, she lacks the ideals of her counterpart to oppose those evils purposefully. Tiamat acknowledges that the world is only as fair as its people make it, so she routinely dispenses with fairness per her prerogative as the immortal ruler of a transient stock. Legendary powers Tiamat is the Spirit of Truth and one half of the Dragon Emperor's soul. *Masterful generation and manipulation of fire *Extraordinary resistance to heat *Passive psychic lie-detection *Telepathic attunement and communication *Comprehension of script in any language *Possession of the Dracoracle **Tiamat is only capable of possessing the Dracoracle when Clarice is unconscious. She cannot hold any direct control over her puppet when she is in her own body or when Clarice is awake. *Supersonic flight *Agelessness *Eternal reincarnation via the Light Stone Category:Female characters Category:Evil characters Category:Lawful characters Category:Dragon-types Category:Fire-types Category:Cabal